


Eclipse

by GammaProof



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, they are huge nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: For the prompt eclipse.





	Eclipse

"Bruce hurry up is going to start!" Tony yelled from the balcony. 

"Tony, we have like 30 minutes left before it starts," Bruce called from just inside the penthouse. Where he was gathering their drinks and snacks. Tony had already laid pillows and blankets out on the balcony and was lounging looking up at the night sky. Bruce made his way out to the balcony and handed Tony an iced espresso and the bowl of popcorn he'd made. Bruce climbed over some of the pillows and sat down next to Tony moving a pillow around behind his back so he could lean back and look up at the sky. 

They still had to wait for the eclipse to start and Bruce kept stealing glancing at Tony and at his surroundings, wondering how he ended up here after spending so many years on the run. 

Tony caught him looking at him with a goofy smile. "What are you looking at?" he asked. 

"A huge nerd," Bruce said and smiled at him. 

"Takes one to know one." Tony shot back. 

"I just never thought I'd see you to so excited about a lunar eclipse. When we literally just got pictures of Jupiter's Red Spot." Bruce told him. 

"True, but this I get to see with my own eyes, and for some reason lunar eclipses remind me of being a kid and laying on the grass looking up at the sky." Tony said as he laced their fingers togethers and leaned over so his head was against Bruce's. 

"Well when you put it like that." Bruce leaned back against him in response and they waited for the eclipse to start waiting in comfortable silence.


End file.
